This invention relates generally to open trough-type gutters. More particularly, this invention relates to devices employed for preventing foreign matter from interrupting or blocking the flow of liquid through a rain gutter system.
It is well recognized that trough-type rain gutters which are mounted at the edges of a roof are susceptible to clogging with foreign debris such as leaves, paper scraps, dirt and other material. Over a period of time, the debris collects in sufficient quantities to ultimately clog and interrupt the liquid flow through the gutter system thereby resulting in water overflow, plugging of downspouts and other adverse effects to both the integrity of the surrounding structures and the functioning of the gutter system. The susceptibility to clogging requires periodic maintenance of the gutter system. Maintenance of the gutter system is compounded by the height and often relatively inaccessible location of the gutters.
A number of devices have been advanced to alleviate the problems of gutter clogging. One type of such a device involves the mounting of screens or covers to the open, upper portion of the gutter so as to prevent leaves and foreign debris from entering the gutter and the fluid passageway of the gutter system. One of the drawbacks to the screen-type devices is that over a period of time, the leaves and foreign matter collect on the devices in sufficient masses that the rain water flow to the gutter is completely interrupted or diverted by the collected masses. Consequently, the screen-type devices also require that there be periodic cleaning or maintenance of the screens to ensure proper operation of the gutter system.
Gutter liner systems and mechanisms for facilitating maintenance of gutter systems of various configurations have also been advanced. Generally, such conventional devices are difficult to install, are relatively expensive and tend to be susceptible to malfunction under constant exposure to the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,132, entitled "Open Trough Filler", discloses an open trough such as a rain gutter with a reticulated porous foam material conformably positioned within the gutter. The foam material has a myriad of labyrinthine passages through which the liquid carried by the gutter can flow. The foam material also serves as a barrier to solid foreign matter which would otherwise enter and clog the liquid passageways. The porous solid filter element in one disclosed embodiment substantially entirely occupies the volume of the rain gutter. A second disclosed embodiment defines a passageway between the filler and the bottom wall of the rain gutter.
Other devices which generally relate to the subject matter of the invention are disclosed in the following references:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ E. Kreutzberg 956,372 W. R. Schmitz, Jr. 2,533,402 L. A. McLean 3,053,393 R. Homa 3,507,396 J. M. Cunning 4,272,370 W. T. Good et al 4,406,093 W. L. Axford 4,551,956 K. V. Pepper 4,553,356 C. Smith 4,590,716 J. S. Pedgonay 4,644,704 R. W. Butler 4,741,645 ______________________________________